


Paper Heart

by ahsNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsNarry/pseuds/ahsNarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Niall, do you wanna be my friend?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why?" He said whining loudly</p>
<p>" because you're too loud and annoying for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastfirstkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastfirstkiss/gifts).



> Hello, I'm starting this story. Hope you like it

" Niall, do you wanna be my friend?"

"No."

"Why?" He said whining loudly

" because you're too loud and annoying for me."


	2. 0.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fisrt chapter of Paper Heart :)

0.1-A Fool For Neighbor.

[[ N I A L L]]

" Hi! I'm your new neighbor." the curly lad said shaking my hand.  
You could say that I had been pretty pissed since he came knocking on my door at three 'o' clock in the morning and to add with that, I wasn't a morning person. I simply nodded and tried to- I said tried to close the door but he put his foot in between.

" Wait! I was asking myself since we're neighbor if you would want to eat with me tonight..." His eyes were full of hope but I didn't affect me at all

" No." I slammed the door in his face and heard him say at next time. I simply huffed and went back to sleep.

++

I was finishing my drawing for my comic and I keep hearing noises coming from beside my house. I tried to ignore it but it was really making me rage. I slammed my pen on my desk and rushed to my door. My annoying neighbor was in his yard doing exercise with his music blasted. I'm almost sure you could hear it from miles away.  
I couldn't deny that he looked extremely sexy in his leggings and tank top. He was like a sex god-wait, what am I thinking about? I shouldn't be thinking about him like that.  
He's just some random neighbor who's really pissing me off. That's all. I screamed his name and his head turned immediately toward me. Harry smiled and stopped his radio jogging to me.

" Hey Ni. What's up? " he asked casually like nothing was happening.

What's up? Are you kidding me? I'm trying to do my damn task and your hippie music is not helping me at all.

" Could you turn your radio off, please? I'm trying to finish something really important." I said the more politely and calmly that I could

" Oh...okay."

"Thank you." I went back in my house, hoping that he had understood. Sitting in my chair, I continued my work were I left it.  
It was calm and peaceful for exactly ten seconds before I heard another noise, surely someone knocking on my door, making me jump and draw a straight line on the main character face.   
I groaned loudly before stumping to the door and opening it with strength.

" WHAT?" I screamed to the visitor

" Hi Ni. " Harry said ignoring that I was pretty pissed an my face was red from anger.

" I was asking myself I you had sugar?"

...what...wait he just disturbed me for...this?

Fuck my life

I went in my kitchen an opened a drawer founding the sugar and taking it. I went back to Harry and handed him the bag. He smiled and said thanks.

I was going to close the door when he shouted:

" Niall wait! "

" What again!" I said with exasperation clear in my voice

" I wanted to invite you to eat at my house tonight. I know you don't like me but please? I don't have many friends here and I hopped that you would be my friend..." I could see that he was truly lonely and he was frowning while looking at the ground.

I did the only thing to not make him sad more than he was already.

" okay..."

" Really!?! Oh thank you Niall. You're not going to regret it. I promise." I chuckled at his behavior and only nodded with my head

" Well...see you later Niall" he said again smiling like a fool.

" See you later Harry." I close the door and for the first time, smiled because of someone.


End file.
